fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nephillim99/Introduction to the Infinity Break-Verse
Hello! I was away for a long time because school was being horrible, but I am back and I would like to get back into adding my verse. My verse is called Infinity Break and is basically the superhero universe I made when I was younger. It's not probably as strong as some of the verses here, with "hyperverses" and "higher dimensions" and stuff like that but I hope you like it regardless. History of The Multiverse: The main villain of Infinity Break is the Unnamed One, a Cosmic Entity that destroyed the previous multiverse and created a new one specifically to strengthen itself. However during the creation of the infinite, one universe resisted The Unnamed One's influence due to the powers that be, causing a break in his power which allowed him to be resisted and defeated. The Unnamed One is BY FAR the strongest being in the universe. There exists only 3 things that can stop it at all. 1: The Power of all the Gods Together 2: Infinity, the closet thing there is to a main character (Infinity is a superhero who's power involves neutralizing enemy powers, even the Unnamed One's. She's pretty strong by herself but nowhere near that strong.) 3: The Powers that be. This is not really a character so much as like The Force in Star Wars. In "The Mythic Age" there was a Great War between the Gods, abstract entities of the new multiverse and The Unnamed One and together they succeeded in driving him off, so now he attempts to exert his will more subtly.... The Gods: The Gods are many races of abstract beings who exist within the multiverse moving between universes and attempting to enforce their own concept as much as possible. They have many different universes that they call home. All Earthly mythologies are descrptions of some of the universes. They can also create avatars on Earth on on any planet really. Multiversal Structure: The multiverse is infinite but does have a structure. The Universes exist on 3 spectrums: Positive (Life-Beneficial) to Negative (Life-Adversary). Highly-Positive Universes are Heaven Universes. Highly-Negative Universes are Hell Universes. Static/Cold (Slow Change) to Flux/Hot (Fast Change): Highly Static Universes are "frozen" or have no motion within them, everything mechanistic and controlled. Highly Flux Universes are "hot" and constantly changing around. Day/"Real" to Night/"Imaginary": Highly-Day Universes have more regular physics systems, sometimes with only one fundamental constant. Highly-Night Universes are far more suspectible to magic and have more irregular physics systems. All Universes form some combination on the continuum of the 3 spectrums. Main Universe: The Main IB Universe is pretty close to center on all 3 spectrums. As the universe that originally broke The Unnamed One's manipulation, it is the main target of his threats, subtly manipulating from all sides of the extremes. Invasions of life-hoards, swams of liviing fluid-beings from Positive Universes, Demons from Negative Universes, The Ice Giants and Living Voids of the Cold Universes, the Fire Giants and Living Probabilities from the Hot Universes, the Technological Assimilation of the Day Universes, the Warlocks and Monsters of the Night Universes, these are all the threats sent by The Unnamed One. They are regularly resisted by the heroes and villains of the IB Universe, as well by the Cruel Insectoid Xeth Empire that claims dominion of the universe for themselves. The Universe is also under the protection of a spirit from the Heaven Universes known as the Ally Spirit. IB Earth: IB Earth has it's fair share of superheroes and super villains and things in between that tangle for control. The heroes are split up into O.R.D.E.R who work with the governments of the Earth and don't believe in using lethal force, and the Executioners who are vigilantes who believe in the necessity of lethal force. Neither side likes to get caught on in fighting each other however since even if they stop all the villains, they must fend off the Xeth Empire's attempts at conquering and assimilating the Earth and inter-universal threats. Power of the Verse: The Forces of Earth range greatly in power from street level to in the FTL Planet Level range. This is almost all main characters. Most of the stronger characters only appear occassionaly as mentors, greater-scope villains, or background characters. The FTL Planet Level range is also the level of strong Demons and Angels, Eldritch Horrors, and God Avatars are. The three strongest heroes of Earth are Ally, Outsider, and Infinity. Stronger then them are the Gods who individually range from planet level to Universe Level, are abstract concepts, and together have only power to at least stalemate the Unnamed One. Hax is fairly common in the verse, and the verse does get relatively strong. Also of note is the Xeth Empire and their highly advanced technology, able to ward off inter-universal invasions. Category:Blog posts